


The Stamford Project

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casanova!John, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: ‘Does the man whom you are desperately in love with actually return your feelings?’Asked Sentiment, who, annoyingly, had never managed to shut up ever since the day Sherlock met John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Stamford Project

_‘Stamford项目由本校毕业生Mike Stamford发起，本项目旨在鼓励在校学生成为Stamford大使，积极帮助新生融入校园，以营造和谐友好互助的校园氛围。’_

刚走进校门，Sherlock就被三两个胸口上挂着‘Stamford大使’别针的学生拦下了。他们自作主张给他讲解Stamford项目的由来，还执意要他收下一堆“迎新小礼品”，笑意盈盈地问他有没有什么需要帮忙的。Sherlock三番五次向他们保证自己真的没有遇到困难，即使有他也解决了，最后还不得不指着某个恰好路过的无辜同学说，“他好像迷路了，你们去帮帮他？”才得以脱身。这种过于热切以至于虚情假意的欢迎，他向来不感冒。

不过，Stamford大使们远没有放弃。报到注册完，拐出教务处，门外又围了一群大使；去银行交学费，蹲点的大使们见到一个落单的新生就冲上来嘘寒问暖；终于完成了入学手续，以为总算摆脱了大使们的追捕，却又有一个别着胸牌的人走过来和Sherlock打招呼。

“嗨，我叫John Watson，”这个金发的小个子朝Sherlock伸出手，“叫我John就好。你是新生吗？”

Sherlock点点头。出于礼貌，他也握住John的手，“Sherlock Holmes。”

经历了多次围攻，Sherlock也学会了抢占先机。“谢谢你，不过我想我没什么问题了。报到流程上的事我都自己解决了。”

“那真棒！”John笑起来。他本该知趣地去烦其他人，但他寸步不移地站在Sherlock面前，没有要走的意思。“今天人不多。”John四周瞥了瞥，又看回Sherlock，“所以我们时间管够。”

“嗯？”

“我带你参观一下校园。”

不好。Sherlock轻轻“噢”了一声，在心底催促自己赶快再编个理由离开。“其实我——”

“我们就从这栋楼开始。”John一手搭上Sherlock的肩膀，另一手指向他们附近的一栋建筑。“这是我们学校的生物化学系，主要的实验室都在这边。”

“John，其实我——”

“怎么了？” John扭过头直视着Sherlock。他们的身高不太对等，John还得稍稍抬起脑袋。

夏末秋初的时节，一阵风拂过，凉凉的，吹起发梢，迷了眼睛。Sherlock眨眨眼，注意到John的视线恰好在他嘴唇的高度停留，手指还有意无意地碰到了他的脖子。从手指茧的分布来看，John Watson以后大概会成为经常握手术刀的那种人。他身体的温度透过他的手传给Sherlock，兴许正是这热传导惹得Sherlock脸上哪几簇毛细血管扩张说要散散热。这位年轻的大一新生低下头，微微抿起嘴，小心地斟酌该如何处理这突如其来又不合逻辑的悸动。

“我是说，其实我——正好是化学系的学生。”

“那我们一定得进去看看。”John高兴地拉起Sherlock往前走，他们把校园里的其他人都丢在后面。“之前我做实验的时候申请过权限，所以我们也许能去看一眼。一会我再带你去医学院那边，我是医学系的，我们可以看更多。”

“临床外科吗？”

“对！你怎么猜到的？”

“不是猜的，是演绎推理。”Sherlock发现自己又下意识提起了演绎法，仿佛之前那些异样的眼光还不够他受的。但是，他告诉过自己，他并不在乎，不是吗？

“说来听听？”John朝Sherlock眨了眨眼，脸上写满了期待。Sherlock竟开始不确定John是发自真心想要了解，还是只是作为大使礼貌性聊天。

“如果我告诉你了，你就会认为不过如此。”

“我保证我不会。”John认真地摇了摇头，诚心得没给Sherlock拒绝的机会。“我是真的想知道。”

从前在家里，Mycroft总是抢先一步得出结论，还嘲讽Sherlock速度太慢。在其他人面前，大人拿他当个古怪的小孩，同辈却视他为审判之眼一样的可怕存在。他没什么朋友，也不想与那些人交友，他独创的演绎法更落得无人知晓，也无人聆听。Sherlock曾说服自己，“笑骂由人，我自为之”，他不需要鲜花与掌声，只需要知道真相。可现在他找到了一个观众，这似乎也不是件多坏的事。况且，他真的很想去看实验室。他选择这间学校，正是因为这里设施齐全。

于是，John向Sherlock介绍学校，Sherlock向John讲解演绎法。时光流转，天色渐暗，临别前，John对他说，“和你聊天妙极了！我们一定要经常见面，我还想看你演示你的演绎法。”

Sherlock怀揣着雀跃的心情回到公寓。他不住宿舍，因为他忍受不了与人同住，所以他在校外租了间单人公寓。学生公寓价格不高，但他还是不得不向Mycroft借钱，这就给了Mycroft挖苦他的机会，总有一天他要解决这个问题。公寓的房东Mrs Hudson打趣他，“这么开心，是不是在学校交到了男朋友？”Sherlock警告她不许乱说，她却哈哈大笑起来要他去照照镜子，看看自己涨红的脸。

当晚，Sherlock收到了John的短信。他们当然互换号码。短信只有一个词，带一个傻乎乎的笑脸。

_嗨 :)_

_嗨。SH_

_改天再见！xxx_

开学以后，Sherlock就再没收到John发来的短信。

有时他课余会漫步到医学系那边，希冀着会恰巧遇见在那上课的John。偶尔他真的看见John在某间教室，或走过一个拐角消失在视野中。他们没有四目相对，从来只是Sherlock注视John，却也不走上前去叫他。还有一次他真的和John在校园里迎面而遇，但John正和他的同伴谈得尽兴，根本没注意到Sherlock。

这不稀奇。只有一面之缘，萍水相逢的人，未必会成为挚友。

当初John找上他，和他搭话，对他友好，不过是作为Stamford大使的要求，恐怕换谁都一样。是他自己误以为他们之间有些什么。John搂过他的肩膀，目光在他唇角游移，临别时用力拥抱了他，胸膛紧贴，还差点亲到他的脖子——对，但那又如何？似是而非的迹象其实没有深意，不过是他自作多情。所谓的感兴趣，也只是善意的谎言，说说而已。

过了半个学期，Sherlock摸清了John的课表，也决定放弃自欺欺人。他不能再一有空就去医学系看一眼，也不想再见到John和哪个男生女生聊得火热，还牵上手。尽管Sherlock不愿承认，但无数的事实证明，Mycroft总是对的。

如今他不过是和从前一样，过着无聊又冷清的生活。他在学校里依然没有朋友，他一个人听课，吃饭，小组合作时要么自己一组，要么其他人对他不理不睬，或干脆把事情全丢给他这个尖子生。唯一会偶尔对他笑一笑的是看见他考试成绩优异的教授。因此，他也成功说服他们让他进实验室。

Sherlock确实得到了自己最初想要的。生活回到正轨。

期中的一天，数学课结束，突然有人来到了Sherlock独占的那一排，还坐在他旁边。那是Victor Trevor，和他同属化学系。

“Holmes同学，我想请教你几道题。”Trevor拿来了纸和笔，“我不是很明白，你能讲一次吗？”他把笔递给Sherlock，期许地看着。

其他学生都走了，包括Trevor平时的几个伙伴。教室里就剩他们俩人。Sherlock记得Trevor本身就擅长数学，他很怀疑Trevor是否真的不会做，还是另有所图。他犹豫半晌，决心验证自己的猜测。“你这样解，”Sherlock拿过笔，写起来，同时观察Trevor的动作。Trevor一只手搭在Sherlock坐的座椅的椅背上，稍稍俯身向前像是想贴近一点，以看得更清楚。但Trevor的眼睛盯的根本不是纸，而是Sherlock的脸。他当然注意到了。

“就这样。你看吧。”Sherlock放下笔，转身到另一侧，站起来要走。Trevor也忙站起来，拦着他问，“下一题呢？”Sherlock推开他说，“抱歉，我赶时间。”其实他并不是真的要去哪，只是如果这还看不出来就太愚蠢了。他又不想和Trevor谈恋爱。

这当即引发了另一个问题。在Sherlock为了躲开Trevor快步走开的时候，他的大脑恼人地给他弹出来一句质疑：那当初你为什么不推开John Watson？他和Victor Trevor又不同在哪？

同样是在学校里认识的陌生人，为什么只有面对John，他胸腔里的那个器官才肯跳动得快上些许，他才会产生那些不该有的兴奋与失望？

他并不喜欢这个问题，也认为它可能的答案没有逻辑，但是……

Mycroft曾经提醒他，他一定要避开这种情感，因为它是天底下最荒唐又最不可预测，还最具毁灭性的事物。它会摧毁他所珍视的逻辑。

一旦沾染，没有解药。

Sherlock反应过来，他又下意识走到了医学系主楼。他思绪中的主角从他身边擦肩而过，他轻轻叫了一声，“John”。那人愣了一下，转过身，回头看。Sherlock也转向John，挂起笑容，就像他们初见时John做的那样。

“记得我吗？Sherlock Holmes。我们在注册日见过。”

“当然了，Sherlock！”John笑起来以掩饰尴尬。但这不要紧，Sherlock知道他早把他们的约定和他本人都抛诸脑后。他不会揭穿。

“抱歉，我刚才在想题。好久不见！”John又像之前那样搭上Sherlock的肩膀，勾住他的脖子，而后决心顺势给他个紧紧的拥抱。这段时间，Sherlock时常梦到这个场景。如果他与John重逢，他一定要抱他，听着好像他很不舍得他们的第一个拥抱似的。

“你最近怎么样？课业繁重吗？适应吗？”John松开拥抱后开始说那些平乏的寒暄。Sherlock本怀着一点希望他会问道演绎法，但他也不意外John会选择只字不提。也许他忘了，又也许他想起来又希望Sherlock忘了，两种情形其实没有差别。

“我还好。”

“真的？太好了。和我说说你最近做过什么？我们边走边说。”

尽管他理应对此毫无兴趣，Sherlock还是选择和John绕着校园漫步，假装对这些冗余的话题感兴趣。John挽着Sherlock，和他讲自己的课程，做过的实验，还有他加入橄榄球校队的事情。他邀请Sherlock来看比赛，Sherlock答应了，但或许他们都认为这不过是礼貌性示好，Sherlock根本不会去。Sherlock也讲到自己加入了实验团队，John祝贺他，他们的确没再提起演绎法。

就这样过了将近一个小时，John要去上课了。他再给Sherlock一个临别的拥抱，贴在他耳边说，“改天见。”

恰似上次那样温情，又那样令人害怕。当它结束以后，是否还会存在所谓的“下一次”？还是一如既往敷衍了事？

“John，我——”

John停下脚步，折回来，又把手搭在了Sherlock的手臂上。“怎么了？”

Sherlock不确定他为什么突然想这么做。也许他想和Mycroft对着干，又也许他可以借口让Trevor不要再来烦自己。可哪有那么多理由？Sherlock沮丧地发现他已经不能再合理化他的想法，就像他也不明白为什么他觉得他们的聊天内容如此无趣却仍将之继续，仿佛只要是和John一起，再乏味的活动他也能够忍受。他只是不想再等上半个学期才能再见John一面，尽管这次会面也远非完美。一如Mycroft所言，他让情感冲动主导他的行为，情感没有逻辑，他则深陷荒谬的泥沼。

“我想我爱上你了。”

John深吸口气，微微张开嘴，却又没说话。他盯着Sherlock的脸看了一会，而后目光往下瞟，又上下来回瞄了几次，似乎是在打量和思索。最后他弯起嘴唇笑起来，手挪到Sherlock的脖颈处，用拇指指腹轻轻摩擦他裸露的肌肤。他又站近一步，贴着Sherlock，另一只手也移到他的脸蛋旁。“你知道，”他缓缓说道，“我从前不相信一见钟情。”

John吻了Sherlock。不是简单的唇瓣轻触，而是深入齿间，绵柔缠绕。Sherlock由John来主导这个吻，John则让他俩都很享受。

亲吻结束后，John又在Sherlock的脸颊上啄了一下，松手，告诉他，“我真的要去上课了。”John转身赶去教室，但又在走了没几步后折返。“我们下课后见！”他说，还朝Sherlock眨了下眼。

John走到门口时，一个男生帮他拉开了门，他们边走进课室边聊起来。Sherlock认得那人，那是John的同学兼好友，经常和他一起上课。刚才John吻Sherlock时，此人正好路过，还饶有兴致地看了几眼。Sherlock不用猜也知道他们在谈论什么。他也明白John吻他之前看他的那种眼神里蕴含的意义。John答应Sherlock，不是因为多么深切的爱，不过是因为Sherlock恰好符合John喜欢的那种类型，John才愿意吻他，睡他，顺带谈个恋爱。

他当然知道，早就猜到，但没有抽身离开，而是任其发展。

爱终究没有逻辑，但似乎又有一点扭曲的道理：这不过是双方心知肚明的交易，他利用他获得性，他利用他获得爱，谁都没有损失。

课后，Sherlock给John发了课表，John也回复他下课时间，并约他一起吃晚餐。

“你可真是神速。”Percy Phelps在和John一起走到他们的座位时感叹道，“你和Jeanette才分手多久？一周？这么快又找到了下一个？完全不歇着啊。”

“你就是嫉妒我。”John笑着说，翻开上堂课的笔记。

“我想知道这回能持续多久？一个月？你的最长纪录是三个月吧？和Sarah。Sarah现在还理你吗？Sarah！”

“闭嘴吧！”John压下Percy朝坐在他们前一排的Sarah伸过去的手，“专心上课。”

晚餐过后，John邀请Sherlock出去走走。他们拉着手在公园里散步，又踱步到泰晤士河边欣赏夜景。星月高挂，路上行人稀疏，John提到他们该回宿舍了，明天还有早课。

“不过我们也可以在附近找个地方住一晚，明早直接去学校。”John说道，他观察着Sherlock的反应，Sherlock自然明白他的暗示。他们在一起的时间越久，John的手在Sherlock身上的位置就越往下。先是肩膀，然后是腰，后来就靠近臀部。Sherlock看得出来他想早点上。John会等，但肯定不会一直等，不过Sherlock也没必要让他欲望得不到满足。他下决心表白时就该准备好了。

“我的公寓就在附近，我们可以直接去。”

“你的公寓？”

“我不住宿舍。我住单人公寓。”

“那太好了，我们走吧。”

Hudson公寓的确离他们不远。Sherlock带John回家时恰好撞见了Mrs Hudson。John自我介绍说是Sherlock的男朋友，Mrs Hudson惊喜地叫了一声，还兴奋地抱住了John，“终于见到你本人了！我还在想Sherlock什么时候才会带你回来呢。”

“‘终于’？”John看向Sherlock，Sherlock忙把John拉走解释，“这是场误会。Mrs Hudson，请别乱说。”

“难道他不是你开学时就喜欢上的那个吗？”

“开学时…”

“晚安！”Sherlock把John推进房间，关上门。他们把外衣挂起来，John就拉住Sherlock吻他。吻到一半，John把手往Sherlock的衣服里伸，但Sherlock立即抓住他的手腕，让他等一等。“我们不能先进卧室吗？我不想站在门边做。”

“当然。抱歉，因为你太可爱了，我才忍不住。”John笑着亲了亲Sherlock的脸，他总能以风度化解尴尬。

Sherlock松开手，John就顺势牵起他，十指相扣。他们走进卧室，Sherlock在床上躺好，John就跪坐在一旁，一颗一颗解开Sherlock的衬衫扣子。“所以，”John的手指开始在Sherlock地小腹上摩挲，“你从开学时就喜欢我了？”

Sherlock抿起嘴，别过脸去，轻轻哼了一声，没有否认。“你该早点告诉我，那我们就不用等这么久。”John低下头，贴在Sherlock耳侧说道，然后又回过身去，抽走Sherlock裤子的皮带，伸手进去揉弄他的私密部位。Sherlock突然颤抖了一下，往后瑟缩躲开，John愣了愣，停下动作收回手，Sherlock反而又转回来看他。

“你不喜欢？”John皱起眉，Sherlock却显得一脸茫然。

“我没说我不喜欢。”

“你要是不想做也没关系，我们不用勉强。”

“我没有不想做！”Sherlock拉起John的手放到自己身上，John被这作用力拉扯前倾，几乎趴在了Sherlock之上。他用空闲的那只手撑起身体，另一边也挣脱出来，按在了Sherlock靠着的枕头上。

“Sherlock——”

“我很想做。”Sherlock再一次强调。他直视着John，John眨了眨眼，稍稍弯起唇角，露出个无奈的笑。“我只是不习惯。”他解释，“因为这不是我擅长的领域。”

“你是说，”John点点头，故意做出思考的模样，“这是你第一次？”

Sherlock深吸一口气，微微张开嘴唇，挤出一句话，“这不代表我就没有经验。John，如果你熟悉思维宫殿的概念，你就会知道我可以在大脑里模拟操作——”

“好了好了，第一次也没关系的，我们慢慢来。”John侧身躺下来，抚摸着Sherlock的身体，在他的敏感部位附近画圈。“放轻松，我不会弄疼你的，适应后就好了。”

John放缓了节奏，总是等到Sherlock接受了他的触碰，才转向下一步。他爱抚他的皮肤，在他的敏感点的尖儿上打转，舔舐他的私处，循序渐进，直到Sherlock逐渐从僵硬变得自然，甚至配合起John来。John确实很清楚如何才能让自己的伴侣过得很舒服，他的口交功夫了得，即使是再冷淡的人也会尖叫连连。Sherlock不确定他真的模仿得了John的程度，即使John告诉他已经很好了——谁知道潜台词是不是，“对于一个初学者来说很好了。”

做完一次，Sherlock去John的裤带里拿润滑剂——他当然看得出来John做足了准备——John却按下他的手，告诉他，今晚到此为止。Sherlock挑了挑眉，他以为，不，他很确信John想要的不仅如此。“你不打算动真格？”

“今天是你第一次，我不想操之过急。”John下了床，提起裤子往浴室走，Sherlock也跟过去。

“我不介意。”

“相信我，Sherl，你需要一点时间消化和准备。”John扭开水龙头，流水哗哗倾泻到浴缸里。他跨进去坐下，又看向Sherlock，Sherlock就坐在他双腿之间，靠在他胸口上。John低头吻了吻Sherlock的发梢，柔声说，“我们可以下次再做，时间有的是。”

Sherlock轻嗯了一声，合上眼，任由John替他擦拭身体。他心里很高兴John这么说，至少这证明，他们不会只是一夜情。“明天我们都很早下课，可以有很多时间。”他提议。John轻笑一句，故意加大力度揉捏Sherlock的下身。“你这么迫不及待？”

“除非你不愿意。”

“我当然愿意。今晚是我许久以来度过的最美妙的一夜，我甚至愿意天天都做。”

“那你就每天都来。”Sherlock感到John突然抱他抱得紧了些。John伏在他的耳边，问着，“真的？”

“当然是真的。”

John在Sherlock的脸颊上啄了一下，然后笑着警告Sherlock，他明天可是要从头教到尾，做全套的。

此后，John总会在背包里多放一两套衣服，以便在Sherlock的公寓过夜时换洗。日子渐长，他在宿舍停留的时间愈少，即便不是夜晚，John有空也会去Sherlock的房间陪他。有时John会拉着Sherlock看几部电影，而Sherlock偶尔会拾起小提琴的爱好，即兴演奏两曲。当然，他们也经常做爱，John教会了Sherlock很多技巧，还有五花八门的姿势，尽管对于Sherlock而言，他纯粹是为了John才把这些内容储存在他的思维宫殿里。自然，Sherlock也会承认，性交确实可以予人生理上的快感，只是他仍旧认为，解开一道难题所带来的愉悦要更加令人满足。他不抗拒性，也不认为性是必需品。如果不是为了John，他没必要花费时间和精力去性爱，可既然John想要，他就会配合。

唯一的问题是，Sherlock愿意为爱而性，那么John会否为性而爱？如果会，那这样的爱真的是Sherlock所渴望的，还是只是一场幻境，自欺欺人？

虽说实验室有工资，但那点微薄的薪水远不足以支撑房租。Sherlock不得不每月找Mycroft借钱，而Mycroft要求他必须亲自来取，顺便见个面。表面上，他的兄长说这是出于对他的关心，但实际他们二人心底都清楚，面对面嘲讽杀伤力更大。Sherlock预料到这次Mycroft绝对会提John的事，果然不错。几句虚情假意的问候后，Mycroft将话题转移到了这次会面的重点。

“我一点也不意外你会走上歧路。”年长的Holmes以他惯有的那种气势凌人的姿态说道。在他心中，只有他自己永远都会做出正确的选择，所以他才能‘仅仅二十五岁就成了大英帝国不可或缺的一部分’。至于他那智商尚有欠缺的弟弟，则不必要求太高，失望总在所难免。

“不过不要紧，等你受了苦，你就会长大了。”Mycroft做出痛心疾首的样子摇摇头，似乎是为弟弟的不懂事叹息。“我本来想让你别走弯路，但看来你需要一点教训。”

“我不知道你在说什么，John和我很好。”Sherlock反驳。可如果连他自己都没有信心，Mycroft又怎么可能会相信呢？他哥哥刚才装出来的怜悯瞬间荡然无存，一副恼人的微笑挂在了Mycroft的脸上。

“我们都知道事实并非如此，Sherlock。”

“我爱他，他也爱我，我们当然会一直在一起。”Sherlock坚持。他瞪着Mycroft以表明自信，可他什么时候能骗过他哥了？一如既往，Mycroft总能一眼就找出Sherlock最为脆弱的地方，并无情击打，或许是为了催生更坚硬的纤维组织形成。

“不会。”

“会！”

“那么打个赌吗？”Mycroft提议，他知道Sherlock总会负气接受赌约，尽管Sherlock清楚自己毫无胜算。“我估计不久之后，你就会哭着后悔没听我劝了。”

“那绝不会发生。”Sherlock继续否认，但这只让Mycroft更加得意。

“我们打赌你就没赢过，Sherlock。”

“你说够了吗？”Sherlock站起来，拿起桌上摆着的房租就要走。他本来就不想和Mycroft共处一室，现在更不想。Mycroft无辜地摊开手，说，“只是来自兄长的善意提醒。”

Sherlock走到门边，门上伪装成猫眼的迷你监控对准他扫描，识别出他的脸才会放行。等待系统运转的时间里，他听见Mycroft说，“我们很快会再见的，Sherlock。”

人像匹配，允许通行。门开了，Sherlock却伫立在门边，没有挪步。他盯着监控出神，一个念头钻进脑中。 _他早该想到的。_ Mycroft发现他又折回来坐下，稀奇地感到惊讶。

“怎么？”

“我需要你帮我一个忙，就当作是打赌的条件。”

Sherlock从Mycroft处获得了一枚微型监控，它只有纽扣般大小，也形似纽扣。Mycroft讥讽他说，既然你已经这么不信任你的男友，不如现在就认输，但Sherlock说这是为了增加赌局的变数。Mycroft同意了，因为他说，这能让Sherlock，“更早认清事实，放弃幻想。”

由于John在Sherlock的公寓里半住下来，他的衣服也留了几套在Sherlock的房间，Sherlock于是就有了机会。每天早晨，他在John要穿的衣服上神不知鬼不觉安上监控，然后再递给John。监控装在了领口，伪装成扣子，拍到的视频无线传输到Sherlock的笔记本上。Sherlock透过它观察并掌控John的一举一动，不出意外，John一直很受欢迎。除了常在他身边的几个好友，他和许多人都能谈得来。幸好，大多数时候，他仅仅止步于礼貌而热情地聊天，可也有例外。总有例外。前几天，John在研讨会上认识了一位英文系的女孩，Mary Morstan，没过多久他们就聊得火热。除了没动手动脚，John已经在言语和行动上朝Mary发散魅力了——这是指他说了有点暧昧的话，Mary也表现得很有兴趣，他们甚至约好了下午要一起去喝咖啡。原本每周三下午，John会和Sherlock一起去附近的博物馆听客座讲座。

John给Sherlock发了短信道歉，说突然得知下午要训练，不能一起去了。Sherlock回复说没关系，祝他训练顺利。然后，他合上电脑，站起来，转身，却看见Victor Trevor一脸惊讶地看着他。

这是节数学课课前。Sherlock一直在看John那边的画面，看着Mary Morstan和他嬉笑打闹。他心情很不好，这导致他根本没注意到Trevor站在他身后看他。换作平时，一有人接近，他就会马上换位置。

“你在干什么？”Trevor用怀疑的眼光盯着他，Sherlock瞪了他一眼，说了句，“不关你事。”

他走出教室，Trevor居然跟到门边来问他，“你不上课了吗？” 但Sherlock没回答。他抄了最近的路去找到John，John正和Morstan聊天兴奋着呢，一点也没注意到他，直到Sherlock拍了拍John的肩膀。

John回过头来，Sherlock趁机低头吻他，而对面的Mary吓了一跳。

“Sherlock！”John也被吓住了，“你怎么在——好巧！”他很快换上笑容，仿佛刚才他眼里没有闪过一瞬惊慌。“Sherlock，介绍一下，这是Mary，我朋友，”John拉起Sherlock的手，还捏了捏他，像是想让他安心。“Mary，这是Sherlock，我男朋友。”

“你有男友。”Mary脸上的笑容也早已消失无踪，“你可从没提过呢。要不是今天遇见他，我还以为你单身。”

“怪我——”

“John，对了，”Sherlock看出来气氛已经很尴尬了，虽说这确实是他想要的。“你今天下午的橄榄球训练，我可以去看你吗？”

“原来你今天下午有训练啊！”Mary开始用夸张的语气嘲讽他了。

“…对！”John做出恍然大悟的样子点点头，“对不起，我忘了。呃，Sherl，你当然可以来了。

“你知道吗，我发现我也忘了一件事。”Mary阴起脸，“你们慢慢聊，我还有课，先走一步。”她说完就快步走开，估计再也不会回来了，这很好。

计划达成。John看向Sherlock的眼神有些变化，但他没让那太明显。“那么你下课后来找我，我带你进场地里。”John说完，又吻了吻Sherlock，之后就放他回去上课。Sherlock回到课室的时候，正好赶上课前小测。Moriarty教授把问卷递给他，说，“你迟到了。真好奇你这么长时间都去干了什么。”

John把Sherlock安置在观众席，再依依不舍地亲了亲他的脸蛋，才和等得不耐烦了的队友一起去训练。走了足够远，Percy才低声问John，“你今天不是要和Mary一起出去吗？怎么回心转意来训练？”John往Sherlock的方向看了眼，Percy立即心领神会。“怪不得你要带他来。”

“我觉得他发现了。”John说着，把手里的橄榄球使劲压了压，抓得很紧。

“发现你出轨了？”Percy无意识地提高了音量，John立即把橄榄球往他身上扔过去，他差点没接住。

“我哪有出轨？不过是喝杯咖啡！”John辩解，又忍不住回头去看Sherlock。Sherlock现在只是远处的一个小黑点，他会听见吗？Percy把橄榄球抛回给John，提醒他专心点，可他根本没接。

“总之，什么也没发生，也不会发生！”John捡起球，瞪着Percy强调，Percy耸耸肩。“好好好，你放心，我又不会告诉他。”他说道，John再次要朝他扔球，可他先跑开了。直到球落回到地上，而John也原地不动，Percy才又跑回来质问他。

“John，你到底在干什么？是不是来训练的？”他把球拾起，丢给John，“还是你只是来装个样子？不如你直接和他走算了，反正你也心不在焉。”

“我在想我应该更认真对待这段关系。”John接住球，这次连抛也不抛了，Percy白了他一眼。“在我后悔之前，我想安定下来。”

“所以你是来讨论感情问题的？”Percy总算放弃了认真训练的幻想，他把橄榄球从John手里抢回来，又抛会给他，算作单方面练习抛接。“不过，‘安定下来’？这话可真不像你这个花花公子会说的。我还以为你至少要浪迹情场到五十岁。”

“安定下来不好吗？”John反问，“你总说我经常换男友女友多没意思，现在我决定了要和Sherlock共度余生，你又说这不像是我。”

“现在就想余生是不是太快了？”Percy显得不是很相信，“你知道，John，世界上有两种情侣，一种你看一眼就知道他们会一生一世在一起，而另一种——”

“你什么意思？”John终于被刺激到又开始扔球了，虽然他是故意往Percy接不住的方向扔。

“意思就是，你真的爱他吗？”Percy问道，John毫不犹豫就回答，“当然了。”

“你爱他什么？”

“他很聪明，很可爱，还…”John在自己的字典中搜索词汇，“很美妙？”

“你想用的词是‘美味’吧？”Percy不顾John的反抗纠正，“只爱他的身体可不算，John。我说的是发自真心的爱。别回答得太快，想清楚再说。像你们这种人，总是说得太轻易。”

“当然是真心的。”John又一次很快就给了答复。“当然，”他重复，像是要说服自己，“如果不是出于真爱，我为什么会想要安定下来？”

“因为他发现了你花花公子的本性？”Percy提醒，“通常，一旦你的恋爱对象看穿了你，他们马上就会甩掉你。”

“那才不是我的本性！”

“当然是了。你说你的小男友很聪明，他说不定早就知道了。”

“我说了不是——”John继续否认。话说到一半，他突然停下来，转身望向看台，还有看台最前排的小角落里孤零零坐着的Sherlock。他想起来，他邀请过Sherlock来看比赛，Sherlock却向来更愿意留在实验室，除了这一次。John自然能猜到这是为了气走Mary，而一旦你打开潘多拉的魔盒，你就无法停止思考：Sherlock到底还故意做过多少事，就为了…能和John一直在一起？

答案在John的大脑里现形。Sherlock Holmes精通演绎法，他当然什么都知道。John发现在就不自觉地笑出来，Percy在一旁奇怪，“你怎么了？”

“我要走了。”John宣布，Percy再次白了John一眼，因为是John下课前紧急把他拉来一起训练的。“那祝你们百年好合，夜夜笙歌咯。”

“我说了我是真的爱他，不只是爱他的身体。”他们一边往回走，John一边驳斥。他顿了一顿，又说道，“至少不再只是了。”

John回到Sherlock身边，Sherlock什么也没在做，只是在等他回来。John在Sherlock的嘴唇上印下一个亲吻，然后拉起他的手，异常兴奋。“你记得开学前你告诉我的演绎法吗？”John主动提起来，Sherlock点点头，意外他还记得。

“我刚才用你的演绎法做了推理。”John脸上露出得意的笑容，Sherlock皱起眉，察觉到事情有些蹊跷，可惜尚不明晰。“你的结论是什么？”

“结论就是，你是个天才，而我愚蠢至极。”

Sherlock错愕了一阵，John却因此更加高兴，实在令他无法理解。“John？你到底在说什么？”

“显而易见。”John学着Sherlock的样子说。

“解释。”

“如果我告诉你了，你就会认为不过如此。”John再次模仿起Sherlock的话，Sherlock瞪了他一眼，转身不理他先走一步，但John还牵着他的手呢。John自作主张把话题转移到了晚餐上，而Sherlock一直在试图告诉自己，他不过是记得你们初遇时的谈话，这也没什么可激动的，别心跳加速了。

当晚，一番酣畅淋漓的性爱过后，John冲洗完激情的痕迹，回到床上，Sherlock已经在了被子里缩成了一团。John把Sherlock拉到怀抱里，亲了亲他的前额，告诉他，他有很重要的事情要和Sherlock商量。“Sherl，”John注视着Sherlock微笑，“今天我一直在想，这几个月来，每晚我都会到你家来。我在你家留宿的时间太久了，这对你不太公平。也许我应该——”

“不！”Sherlock慌乱地打断John。John怎么能用这样轻柔的语气说出这么残忍的话？Mycroft果然是对的，他只加快了终结的到来而不是推迟！他不能接受，也不想听John说下去。John怎么能够在上一秒还和他恩爱，下一秒就甩开他，还说得好像是‘为你好’？这太过分了！

“John，你想在这里住多久都可以，永远住下去也可以，并不会置我于不利，所以请你别再这样说。”他声音颤抖地说完了这句话。如果他能否定掉John的理由，John就不得不多等上几天想新的借口，那时Sherlock也会有别的对策。如此一来，John就不会离开了。

“但是，”John的表情变得有些古怪。他皱起眉，却又想笑。“我本来要说，也许我应该正式搬来和你一起住。我应该替你分担房租，而且学校的宿舍也要交钱，我可不想白交宿舍费。”

Sherlock眨眨眼，他好像并没有设想过这个发展。是他的判断力出了什么差错？

“你想搬进来？”

“对。”

“和我一起住？”

“当然了，不然我还能说什么？”

当然了。Sherlock在心里默念。John当然不会离开他。他会误会，全应归咎于Mycroft的恐吓，让他患得患失，没有安全感。

“所以你同意吗？”

“同意？当然同意。”

“那我明天就搬过来。”

John转身关掉床头灯，又回来抱紧Sherlock睡下了。Sherlock警告胸腔内的器官安分一点，否则John又该叫醒他问他为什么心率过快了。

翌日数学课上，Sherlock注意到Victor Trevor和其好友Reginald Musgrave一直在盯着他窃窃私语。这多半预示着没好事发生。一下课，Sherlock就要走，但Trevor和Musgrave故意堵住了过道。Trevor挤到Sherlock的座位旁，Sherlock朝他翻了个白眼，但这也没能让他识相走开。

“Holmes同学，我有个问题想问你。”他带着不真诚的笑容走到Sherlock面前，他的帮手Musgrave也从另一边接近Sherlock以包围他。

“Ian Murdoch刚才冲出去问教授问题了，我很肯定教授还在外面，你们现在出去问还来得及。”

“我们想问的不是数学题。”

Trevor尴尬地清了清嗓子，开始表演他准备好的戏码。

“是这样的，Reginald和我打了个赌，我们想知道昨天你在监控里看的那个女孩是不是你女友。Reginald觉得是，我觉得不是，所以…”

“不是。”

“看吧！”Trevor立刻松了口气，“我就说——”

“我也没在监控他，更不关你们事。”

“那你在监视谁？”Musgrave抬高了语气，这是那种威胁似的声调。“因为你绝对是在监视人。你为什么要监视他们，Holmes？”

“Reginald，别强迫他！”

“明明是你想知道，我在帮你！”

“Sherlock我没有——”

“Holmes！你怎么不说话？你要想，如果我们说出去你在监视人，这可是侵犯隐私——”

“Sherlock，帮我个忙。”演讲厅的门突然被推开了，Moriarty教授站在门边。他一开口，Trevor和Musgrave立即闭上嘴往后退开几步。

“我忘记拿我的笔了，放在讲台上。你拿过来给我，谢了。”

Sherlock去讲坛上拿到了Moriarty教授显然是故意落下的笔。他借由这个机会从Trevor和Musgrave的围堵中逃脱。为了防止他们跟上来，他把笔递给教授后还和教授一起走了一段路。

走到数学系的时候，他确定他们没跟过来，才对教授道了一声，“谢谢。”Moriarty教授按了电梯，在等电梯的时候，他对Sherlock说，“下次你别在课堂上看监控，太显眼了。”

“如果我是你，我就会写一个系统，让它自动监测，触发敏感词再报警，我就不用自己看。”教授脸上浮现出意味深长的微笑。

“你当年在监视谁？”Sherlock自然读出了潜台词。

“我男友。他喜欢出去打群架，我靠这个知道他是死是活。”

“他现在还活着吗？”

“暂时如此。”

教授动了动左手无名指，手指上的小金环闪闪发亮。Sherlock想象了一下这样的未来——他和John的未来——然后被这个愿景逗笑了。确实，这样也不错。他谢过Moriarty教授的鼓励，教授坐上电梯，Sherlock也收到了John的短信。John问他下午要不要陪他搬宿舍，他回了个笑脸。

Sherlock把自己的书挪到书架的右侧，左侧腾出来给John，然后一起摆上John的书。除了医学书，John的书藏中还有不少侦探小说。Sherlock随意翻了几本——假得可以，真没意思。

“John，我有事要告诉你。”他合上侦探小说，计划开始。他考虑了一天该怎么说出口，实际上，可能不止一天。他一直想要告诉John，更期待John的反应。也许从他第一次意识到Victor Trevor对他有好感时，他就谋划过这么做。

“怎么了？”John一无所知，他看见Sherlock一脸难过，立马紧张起来。他丢下书，拉Sherlock坐到一边，担心地抱了抱他，问，“没事吧？有人欺负你？”Sherlock抿紧嘴，低下头，装出一副可怜的样子。如果不是掉眼泪太夸张了，那他一定会让自己热泪盈眶。

“我不想离开你。”他说，谎言中总有七分真实。

“我不会离开你！”John承诺，Sherlock忍不住感到高兴，他努力不表现得太明显。

“我很爱你。”Sherlock继续说，暗暗期待着John的回答。

“我也爱你！”

“可我很害怕，John，”Sherlock转过身去，躲开John的目光，“如果有一天发生了什么——”

“Sherlock，我向你保证，什么也不会发生，我们会一直在一起。”

John把Sherlock拉回来，让他枕在自己的肩膀上。他的脸贴着Sherlock的脑袋，一只手抚着Sherlock的手臂，另一只手拉过Sherlock的手背，在上面轻轻吻一下。

“即使真的发生了什么，我们也会克服万难在一起。”

是时候了。“John，我系里有一个人。”Sherlock缓缓说道，“他叫Victor Trevor，他很想我离开你。”

“为什么？”

“我想他是喜欢我。”

Sherlock瞥了瞥John，观察他的反应。John安抚他的动作停了，唇角好像有一刹那的抽搐。他的眼神凌厉起来，不过他深吸了一口气，使自己平静下来，然后吻了吻Sherlock的额头。

“没事，我去告诉他，他没戏，让他别再烦你。”

Sherlock摸了摸John拉着他的那只手的手腕。脉搏比刚才快了不少，这是他想要的好征兆。他抑制想笑的冲动，继续说，“但是，John…”

“怎么了？”

“如果…”Sherlock故意拖长音。

“到底怎么了？”John的语气里带了明显的焦躁不安，Sherlock反而感到安心。原来John真的会担心，会害怕，会生气。

 _会嫉妒。_ 会因为他而嫉妒。原来他不是他们之中唯一一个会心动会心痛的。

“我…”

“你不会喜欢他吧？”John把Sherlock的手捏得有些疼，Sherlock马上坐起来，一脸愤慨。“当然不会！但我担心他会不择手段，让我们不得不分开！”

John松了口气，又把Sherlock抱到怀里亲他。“他才没办法分开我们，谁都不能分开我们。”他揉了揉Sherlock的头发，Sherlock朝他眨眨眼，表示赞同。

“别担心，明天我就去找那个Trevor，警告他别想打你的主意。如果他再烦你，我们就告他骚扰。正好我还认识一个刚从医学院转化学系的大一生，Trevelyan，他和我关系不错。我会让他帮忙盯着Trevor，一有事就告诉我，我马上会过去。”

找人监视就不必了。Sherlock心想，但又不免为John对自己有多上心而感到欣喜。他也亲了一口John，然后提醒他该继续收拾了。

Sherlock拉着John来到化学课的教室。Trevor和Musgrave已经就座，Trevelyan则在他们后一排坐下。Sherlock指了指Trevor，John点点头，朝他走去，把Sherlock护在身后。

“Victor Trevor？”John用威慑性的语气说道。Trevor转过头来，他旁边的Musgrave也好奇地观察。Victor一定是瞥见了站在John身后还紧紧拉着John的手的Sherlock，他的脸色变得有点难看，Sherlock却弯起嘴角偷笑。

“找我有事？”

“我想请你不要再烦我男朋友。”John大声说，教室里的所有人都能听见，而Sherlock得意得不行。“如果你再骚扰他，我们会考虑申请限制令，请你自重。”

“你们有病吧！”Victor愤怒地站起来瞪着John。虽说他比John高，但John在气势上完全不输他。Trevor旁边的Musgrave也站起来，准备随时为朋友迎战，而John一点也没有退缩。

就在这时，Trevor看见教授Soames走进了演讲厅。他于是只丢下一句“不跟你们胡闹”就坐下来，装作什么也没有发生。Musgrave也不坚持，转回去继续复习他的笔记。Sherlock拉了拉John，John回头给他一个吻，然后和他道别。Sherlock在教室最后一排坐下。这节课结束时，Victor Trevor经过他的座位，在他的桌子上狠狠拍下一张纸，头也不回地走了。Sherlock把纸条翻过来，上面写的是：

_你可真恶心！我不是你用来秀你男友的工具！！！_

年轻的Holmes脸上再次浮现出得意的微笑。他把纸片撕碎了，扔到废纸回收的桶里。今天是周五，他和John还有一个美好周末要共度。

John搬进Hudson公寓以后，Sherlock终于不用再向Mycroft借钱交房租。他从Mycroft那拿来的监控，不久后也停用了，因为Sherlock注意到John开始和他周围的人保持距离，也和那些曾经暧昧不清的对象表明自己现在有男友了。当Sherlock把监控还给Mycroft时，Mycroft出奇地只字不发。

临近期末，John忙于赶论文，难以空出时间来陪Sherlock。经常是John写论文写到深夜，他让Sherlock先去睡。等到他自己爬上床时，也已经困得没精力再来一场性爱。通常John只会轻轻吻一吻Sherlock的脸，拉过一半被子，再抱紧Sherlock，就合上眼睡去了。这样持续了将近整段期末。

终于，John只差一个延续到下一学期的研究项目尚未完成，但这项目叫他十分苦恼。有时他整天坐在电脑前，却没打出一个字，直到他困得睡了过去。Sherlock摇醒John，提议帮他想想办法。John笑起来亲亲他。

“你要看吗？也许你能从化学的角度找到突破口。”John给Sherlock让出了位置，开始专心欣赏Sherlock认真看论文时的神情。

“或者从演绎法的角度。”John补充道，还眨了眨眼。Sherlock回头瞪他，“你对演绎法有很深的误解。”

“怎么会？我还用演绎法做过推理。”John大笑着提醒，这反而叫Sherlock更生气了，因为他至今还没明白John那句话是什么意思。

“那根本不是推理！演绎法需要证据，而你的推理毫无根据。”

“当然有根据了，想听吗？”John前倾着身子，刻意贴到了Sherlock耳边，在他耳畔呼气。

“Sherlock Holmes，我说你是个天才，而我愚昧至极，原因其实很简单。”

“因为你我见面的第一天，你就知道我们命中注定会共度余生，而我竟花了几个月才意识到，唯一能让我感到完整的人就是你，你说我是不是迟钝无比？”

John亲了亲Sherlock的脸蛋。Sherlock却少见地没有反驳，只是别过头去，强迫自己专心读John的论文。可他的注意力并不在论文上面，他想的是，John还紧挨着他，一定会发现他的脸颊很烫，说不定也会察觉到他心跳飞快。他试图静下心来读背景介绍，但一边读，大脑一边循环播放John的那句话，活像个烧坏了的硬盘，只留下一条数据反复读写。

“我认为，”Sherlock才读了半页就停下来，因为John开始摸他的腿打扰他，他反正也读不下去。他转过身盯着John，知道自己估计要说胡话了。“这不属于我的领域。但，呃，你可以和别人谈谈，比如Moriarty教授——”

不对，他是数学教授。

“或者Soames教授！”

化学教授。听起来正常一点。

“他说不定设想过类似的研究，也许能帮到你，我可以和你一起去。”

“那我们明天去试试。”John合上电脑，忍住笑意，把Sherlock拉回自己怀里。他准是看出来了，就不应该教他演绎法。“至于今天，我得补偿一下你。这段时间我可把你晾了那么久。”


End file.
